


Joyride

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader joins John after Meg’s attack. One evening, after a hunt, she decides to tease him, eager to find out where it may lead.





	

You rolled your head back, making yourself more comfortable in the passenger seat. John was driving, his eyes focused entirely on the road, giving you an opportunity to stare at his face as much as you wished.

He was even more handsome like that, his face covered in shadow, enlighten only by the street lights you were passing by. You always imagined him to be devilishly good-looking, considering how Sam and Dean looked, but when you finally met him – damn, he lived up to your expectations, even beyond them.

You were well aware of the age difference between him and you. Things like that never bothered you, but John was an independent, distant man. You still had no idea why he had agreed to take you with him, after Meg attacked the four of you.

Dean found you one evening in a bar, drinking by yourself. You had just finished a hunt and needed a bit of rest and fun, and he immediately started hitting on you. After ten minutes of conversation you were sure he was a hunter and the shocked expression he wore after you had asked him about it, only proved that your assumption was right.

Then, after learning his story and sharing a bit of yours, you had joined him and his brother, having nothing else to do. But looking of some mysterious Colt and taking down more demons that you had taken so far, made you realize that three hunters working together was a crowd. And your trio was drawing too much attention from supernatural beings.

That was why, when you met John and had a chance to work with him for a while, you decided that either you were going to stay with him, or you were hunting on your own. The brothers were fun, yes, but you always preferred to work with someone as determined as yourself, and John seemed to be perfect.

The two of you quickly figured out an ideal way to track and capture demons and other monsters. John was observing the signs, picking up cases for you, the two of you then usually spent some time in libraries to see what you were dealing with and prepare a bait. Then, you played the part of lost girl, damsel in distress or just a lonely young woman in a need of a company; John would always watch you and interfere when the time was right.

Tonight was no different. John was solemnly committed to catch Yellow-Eyed bastard and you had found a track on one of his puppets. You had followed him to a bar, where he was most likely trying to find himself a naïve girl. Unfortunately for that demon – you were a master in playing that part.

You had entered the place, wearing a tight, short black dress that left very little to imagination. You felt every man’s eyes on you as you swaggered to the bar, your high heels clicking on the floor. The demon was fast to occupy a stool next to yours and within two hours John had him tied, interrogated and exorcised.    

Now, you were heading back to a motel. It wasn’t late at night, it was barely past 10PM, but you were sure none of you were sleepy. Groaning softly, you kicked the heels from your feet, wiggling your toes a little.

“I hate high heels,” you stated bitterly, and John smirked.

“You say it every time and yet I haven’t seen you wearing sneakers when we hunt.”

“Sneakers wouldn’t grant me enough attention, John. I need to seduce a demon, not repulse him.”

“True. And you’re doing a great job, kid. It would take me a whole lot longer if you weren’t helping me.”

“Oh, John,” you gasped, clutching your chest, “you’re getting too emotional, it makes me wanna cry,” you jested, making his smirk wider. You giggled, seeing him like that. He was never carefree, no, John was not a man to let down his guard. But sometimes you managed to make him smile, even laugh and it would always make you warm and fuzzy inside.

“No, but really. You are doing great, Y/N. Can’t believe my sons let you go so easily,” he shoot you a look, returning his attention on the road and you smirked. You never told him that Dean was practically begging you to stay.

“They’ll be fine,” you shrugged, “also, two guys and one girl is never a good combination, not for longer. Someone always gets jealous or hurt and I wanted to avoid it till I could.”

“Wise choice, I suppose,” he said and a silence fell. You turned your head to look through the window, gazing blindly at the forest you were driving through. You were feeling slightly frustrated. John never made a move on you, unlike his sons, and you didn’t know what was the reason. Were you too young? Not attractive enough? Damn, you felt his burning gaze on you tonight, he must’ve felt a desire of sorts.

You risked a glance at him. Still looking at the highway, John paid little to no attention to you and, maybe because of the drinks you drunk tonight, decided to tease him a little.

You shifted in your seat so that you were facing him and leaned a little, giving him a beautiful view of your cleavage. You rested your palms on the edge of his seat.

“Y/N, sit properly, it’s not-“ John began but when he titled his head to look at you and was met with your seductive expression and your boobs squeezed in that dress, his breath caught in his throat. He gulped.

“You were saying?” you purred, quirking your brow and John clenched his jaw, quickly taking his eyes off of you.

“The hell are you doing?” he spat, tightening the grasp on steering wheel and you smiled to yourself when you noticed that his knuckles were white.

“I noticed how you looked at me back there. You can’t fool me, John, I know that look.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Lies,” you said accusingly but your smile stayed playful and John grunted lowly.

“Y/N, get back and sit properly, or else-“

“Or else what? You’re gonna spank me or something? I’m a big girl, I know what I want.”

“Do you? And what would that be, huh?”

“Oh, I think you figured it by now,” you licked your lips and gently moved your palm to rest on his thigh. John stirred, losing the control for a moment and the car slipped on the side of the road, missing a tree only by few inches.

“For fuck’s sake, Y/N, stop it!” John demanded, pulling over. He turned to you, his eyes filled with anger, but he didn’t pull your hand away. You slid it a bit up his leg and he visibly trembled under your touch.

“No,” you said boldly. John gazed into your eyes, silently trying to reason you, looking for any sign of reluctance or hesitation or anything, but he found none of them. Your eyes were lustful and he groaned, giving in and kissing you harshly.

It was all teeth and tongue, pure passion and within seconds you found yourself climbing onto his lap. You straddled him and rocked your hips against his, relishing in an almost animalistic growl he emitted as your heat brushed against his hard on.

You titled your head, deepening the kiss and John moved his hands up your legs and under your skirt, grapping handfuls of your ass and massaging it. You moaned loudly, parting for a breath and he was fast to attach his lips to your neck, biting and licking your skin. You were sure he was leaving marks but you didn’t give a damn.

You dug your nails into his shoulders, sliding your hands down his shirt and busied them with unbuckling his belt. Then, you unzipped his jeans and stroked his hard erection through his boxers, gaining a lewd groan from him.

John’s hand left your ass and slid between your legs to pull your panties aside. He slid a finger over your clit and hummed approvingly as he felt how wet you were. You shivered, unable to contain the desire that was burning inside you, and so you pushed his underwear down just enough to free his dick.

Wasting no time, you guided him at your entrance and John carded his hand through your hair, eventually cupping your jaw, making you lock your eyes with his as you took him in, letting him fill you up to his shaft.

Both of you moaned at the sensation. You gave yourself time to adjust, placing your hands on his shoulders for support and when you felt him throb inside you, you slowly lifted your hips and fell on him rapidly. He inhaled sharply.

“Fuck, you’re so damn tight,” John murmured as you set a pace the most pleasurable for both of you – fast and powerful. The car was filled with obscene sounds of your high-pitched cries, John’s grunts and a skin slapping against skin, and it all was driving you crazy.

His grip on your backside tightened as he neared his release. You were close, too, and your hips faltered in their pace as a knot in your lower abdomen began to undo. You rested your forehead against his, his name falling from your lips as he thrust his hips up to meet your fall.

“C’mon, Y/N, come for me,” he urged and his palm landed on your lower abdomen, his thumb found its way to your clit, where he start rubbing harsh circles, prompting you to come undone right then and there.

Your walls clenched around his cock, pure bliss crashing through your body, wiping every thought away from your mind. You cried his name, jerking your hips few more times and John joined you with guttural roar, spilling himself deep inside you.

He wrapped his arms around you as you came back from your height, both of you panting heavily. You were feeling practically boneless, the afterglow making you delightfully numb. When you opened your eyes to look at John he was smirking and reached to brush the hair from your face.

“Get back on the seat and get some rest.”

“Why, do you have other plans than sleeping for tonight?” you teased and pecked his lips. He captured them in a longer kiss, slipping his tongue into your mouth, breaking away only when the two of you had to breathe.

“You think that after this I won’t keep you up all night?”

“I’m counting on it.”


End file.
